¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?
by martin.mayangag
Summary: Narra la historia del amor secreto entre Lucy y Natsu ... Lo sé mal Summary, pero pasen y lean, contiene algo de LEMON (es un trauma escribir esto), pero arriesgare mi Inocencia por ustedes :P!
1. Capítulo 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN AL MANGAKA HIRO MASHIMA.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I: A escondidas! :)!**_

_**¿Quién**** se lo iba a imaginar? **_

Y amaneció en la gran cuidad de magnolia y en plena época de invierno, en cierto gremio muy peculiar, donde no se conoce la tranquilidad, se encontraba cierto grupo de magos conversando amenamente cerca de la barra, donde atendía una Albina muy sonriente, este grupo se encontraba conformado por Erza, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Happy, Wendy, Gajeel y Levy, muy confundidos por la actitud misteriosa que tenían sus compañeros que conformaban EL EQUIPO MAS FUERTE DE FAIRY TAIL (según Mirajane), se referían a Natsu y Lucy que tenían una actitud muy sospechosa pues, trataban de pasar más tiempo a solas y de ir a más misiones juntos aunque en sí, era normal después de todo eran equipo.

- Esto enserio ya me está preocupando - dijo Gray algo fastidiado, ya que su amigo no era el mismo, ya no peleaban muy seguidos, y quería desestresarse con él, a pesar de que peleaban ambos eran los mejores amigos/rivales.

- Parece que al fin Natsu se dio cuenta, de lo que siente por Lucy, no como otros - señalo Levy mandando una indirecta a cierto pelinegro que estaba a su lado escuchando la conversación algo atento

- Hmmm Juvia cree, que Lucy-san y Natsu-san hacen una linda pareja, Juvia ya no tiene un rival de amor, Juvia está muy feliz - no es necesario decir quien dijo eso

- Bueno por mí, no hay ningún problema pero los tendré vigilados, de que no hagan cosas indebidas, hasta que se casen - señalo una Erza muy decidida y con un leve sonrojo (debido a las imágenes, producto de su imaginación de Natsu y Lucy en actos para mayores de 18 años)

- Natsu pasa mucho tiempo con Lucy, Natsu me ha abandonado waaaa! - Decía Happy dirigiéndose a donde Charle para pedir consuelo, sin llegar a recibir nada a cambio más que -Jump no te acerques gato- de cierta gatita de pelaje blanco.

- Yo sé que Natsu-san la hará muy feliz - señalo una niña de cabellera azul, Wendy.

- Estoy más que seguro que Natsu-nii la hará muy feliz son el uno para el otro - señalo un Romeo muy alegre y sonriente por la felicidad de la persona que más admira en el gremio.

- Happy y tu porque no estas con ellos? Además tu eres parte de su equipo - dijo Erza con una mano en su barbilla.

- Pues, Natsu no me dijo nada de hacer una misión, además yo he estado durmiendo estos días en casa de Wendy - señalo al borde del llanto.

- Vaya que flamita, ya tiene novia jajaja no me lo esperaba de él, vaya que Lucy ha de estar bien ciega - señalo el mago de hielo con algo de burla.

- Pero de qué hablan Salamander, no ha confirmado nada y la Conejita tampoco, porque ya los toman como si fuesen enamorados? Ninguno ha dado señal de eso, además es normal verlos juntos, pues en si son un Equipo - hablo Gajeel un poco fastidiado por la actitud de los demás, lo cual todos asintieron, y se quedaron pensativos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio apareció la pareja que tenía a todos de cabeza.

- Chicos regresamos! - hablaron al unísono y levantando la mano al mismo tiempo en forma de saludo.

Todo el gremio los observo detenidamente y se dieron con la leve impresión de que estaban más felices de lo normal

Se acercaron todas las chicas arrastrando a Lucy a una silla haciéndole un interrogatorio, y de igual forma los chicos a Natsu haciéndole preguntas tras preguntas.

**LUCY POV**

- Pero que tienen chicas?, ¿Qué les pasa? - dije sin pizca de temor para no levantar sospecha

- Levy: Lu-chan tu nos ocultas algo

- Ehh? Pero que les voy a ocultar, si algo me pasara, serían las primeras en enterarse - dije algo seria, aunque me dio algo de remordimiento, pues engañar a mis amigas me daba cierto pesar.

- Cana: Hmm pues estas muy feliz últimamente y sin mencionar que te andas a solas con Natsu - mientras que la maga le daba un sorbo a su botella de sake.

- Ahh es eso, pues Natsu me ayuda a conseguir dinero para pagar la renta, y además de que se está controlando para no hacer muchos destrozos - dije con una sonrisa

- Hmmmm - se escuchó en forma colectiva por parte de las chicas

- "Si supieran awwww ..." – pensé y daba un suspiro mental

CUANDO LOS RECUERDOS ABORDARON LA MENTE DE LUCY, MIENTRAS DABA UN SUSPIRO DE TRANQUILIDAD

En la mañana

Los rayos del sol, se colaron por la ventana de mi casa, al abrir los ojos pausadamente, observe una cabellera pelirosa se encontraba a mi lado durmiendo tranquilamente, y yo bien acurrucada en su pecho que me brindaba una seguridad y un calor único que me hacía y hace sentir muy especial, y más feliz estaba, ya que hace, unos días había sido correspondida por mi anhelado pelirrosa, lo cual me hacía sentir estupendamente bien, pero me molestaba tener que ocultárselos a mis amigos del gremio pero ambos temiendo por la actitud que tomarían, en especial Erza, que quien sabe que nos haría, seguro nos tendría vigilados a cada momento, por lo cual tanto Natsu como yo, tomamos la decisión de no decirles a los chicos de nuestra relación ...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Me encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, pues era un día especial, para mí, no sabía porque, simplemente me desperté con muchas ganas de cocinar y de pasar un estupendo día y que nadie lo arruinaría, pero parece que hable demasiado pronto, para mi mal, escuche un ruido en el cuarto, lo cual ya sospechaba que era o mejor dicho quién era, me asomé y encontré a un pelirrosa leyendo mi diario de vida, al notarlo me acerque a darle uno de mis famosas patadas, que bien merecido lo tenía por no saber respetar la privacidad dejándolo muy adolorido y casi inconsciente _

_- Mooooo Natsu!, toca la puerta, idiota, para eso se inventaron, acaso no conoces la palabra privacidad, y Que hacías agarrando mis cosas? - dije yo, muy molesta y con un aura levemente oscura_

_- Ehh, yo solo pasaba por aquí y quería jugar contigo, y con respecto a tu diario, pues estaba algo aburrido así que quise leerlo, perdóname! - dijo Natsu, diciendo lo último de rodillas pues sabía que la muerte lo acechaba_

_- Hoy! Me he despertado de buen humor, así que ya no te golpeare - dije dando un fuerte suspiro y tranquilizándome_

_- Si, así es cuando estas de buen humor, ni me atrevo a pensar, como será cuando estés molesta jeje - señalo el pelirrosa, mientras reía algo nervioso_

_- Hmmm, no estoy de bromas Natsu, no sé porque hoy, siento que será un gran día, es una corazonada -_

_- Natsu: Ohhh vaya! Hmmm bueno juguemos si... - me decía casi suplicando_

_- Hmmm bueno supongo que jugar un rato, no afecte este día, ¿Qué quieres jugar?- dije con una mano en la barbilla_

_- Hmm jajaja no lo pensé, que tal verdad o reto - dijo mi Natsu muy sonriente _

_- Ahh está bien, yo primero, ¿Verdad o reto? - Dije_

_- Hmm Verdad - _

_- Ya has dado tu primer beso? - Dije algo sonrojada_

_- Ehhh! No lo he dado aún - me dijo un poco sorprendido_

_- Ahora me toca a mí, verdad o reto? _

_- Verdad - dije mientras me preparaba a su pregunta_

_- Déjame ver... Hmmmm... Te gusta algún chico del gremio? - me preguntó sin una pizca de nerviosismo_

_- E-Ehh! S-si ha-hay al-al-gui-gui-en - respondí un poco sonrojada, vaya pregunta, me tomo con la guardia baja._

_- Ahh! Y quién es? - dijo en tono muy serio, lo que me sorprendió bastante _

_- E-eh! Bu-bueno... A decir ve-verdad... Etto... Hey un momento tu pregunta queda ahí, tu solo me has preguntado si me gusta alguien, no me has preguntado qui-quien! - esta pregunta sí que me sorprendió_

_- Tskk! Tu turno - eh acaso es mi imaginación o está molesto, porque no le he dicho?_

_- Verdad o re-reto! - Ya me puse nerviosa con este juego._

_- verdad! - me dijo casi al instante de seguro que a la otra me hacia otra, o me decía la misma_

_- Hmmm es cierto, lo que dicen en el gre-gremio que todavía amas a Lisanna? - pero Lucy que clase de pregunta es esa _

_- Ehh! Que todavía la amo?, pero si nunca la he amado, quizás ella me pidió que sea su novio, pero yo nunca acepte tal cosa, además ella me dijo que era broma, así que ni importancia le tome después, ya que estaba al pendiente de Happy - me lo dijo en un tono muy serio, que no es propio de él, pero me sentí muy aliviada por su respuesta_

_- Ahh ya... Tu-tu-tu turno - Que hago que hago? No me queda otra opción que elegir un reto_

_- Verdad o reto? - _

_- Re-reto - le dije_

_- Hmmm pues Te reto a que... Hmmm... A que me dejes dormir en tu cama las veces que yo quiera - me dijo muy feliz _

_- E-eh! Pe-pero que dices, siempre lo haces, idiota - _

_- Jajajaja es verdad - _

_- Ahora yo - estas me las pagas - verdad o reto? - _

_- Hmm verdad - dijo muy tranquilo, ya veremos que tranquilo sigues con esta pregunta _

_- Que chica del gremio te gusta? - BAMMM! Muereee_

_- Hmmm pues... Hmmm Tuu! Me gustas mucho, eres una buena persona, dulce, amable y que quieres mucho al gremio tanto o más que yo, es por eso que te quise en mi equipo - lo soltó muy tranquilo y decidido, ohhhh se me está declarando? Es esto posible? Quizás esto era la corazonada que tuve? _

_- E-eh! - No sabía que decir, me puse roja como un tomate aunque creo que más si eso era posible - etto... - Vamos dile que también te gusta - Pu-pues tu... _

_- Mi turno... Verdad o reto? - Me dijo muy tranquilo como si no hubiera dicho nada _

_- Re-reto - dije muy nerviosa él ya me había dicho todo, porque yo no podía, joder estos nervios me matan_

_- Hmm Te reto a que me des un be-beso - dijo muy sonrojado, mientras trataba de evitar mi mirada _

_- Que dices ba... - le decía muy enojada y con los ojos cerrados para evitar mirarle a los ojos por la vergüenza que me daba, pero no pude continuar ya que no sé en qué momento se había parado, y me estaba ¿besando?_

_No fui tonta y correspondí lo más rápido que pude, a su tierno y dulce beso, segundos después, me mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que abriese la boca un poco, a lo que el aprovecho para meter su lengua, empezando una danza de amor y pasión que nos guardamos por tanto tiempo, pero la necesidad del maldito oxigeno se hizo presente, y nos separamos muy sonrojados por tal acto _

_- Tu también me gustas mucho, no!, yo... T-te amo - dije aun un poco apenada y sonrojada _

_- Yo también te amo, mi Luce - se volvió a acercar y me beso, pero este beso era diferente, era uno de mucho amor, pasión y... ¿Deseo?_

_Y nuevamente nuestras lenguas comenzaban una batalla de quien tenía el liderazgo, el llevo su mano a mi cintura, y sentí una corriente en toda la espalda que hizo que arqueara la espalda, lo cual el aprovecho para darme besos en el cuello, haciéndome gemir de placer... " Oh dios y con un toque, me puede dar tantas sensaciones?" _

_- N-nat-su, ahhhh! - No podía articular bien las palabras, esas sensaciones hacían que mi mente se pusiera en blanco_

_- Lu ... cy, no puedo más, por favor perdóname - dicho esto comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con una mano y con la otra, me apretaba con cariño mi pecho, mientras me daba un beso Francés, que lo único que hacia es hacerme perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, yo no quise quedarme atrás, coloque mi mano en su pecho mientras tocaba y seguía la línea de sus abdominales, nos separamos del beso, y nos miramos directamente a los ojos, ambos mostrábamos el deseo y la lujuria en un brillo muy intenso en nuestros ojos._

_Ambos nos acercamos con ganas de más, lleve mis brazos a su nuca y el sus brazos a mi cintura mientras consumíamos nuestro amor en un tierno beso y con suavidad caímos a la cama, yo abajo de él._

_- Mi Luce, no sabes cuánto he deseado esto, te amo - me dijo para después quitarme mis prendas, dejando a la vista mis pechos y rápidamente comenzó a acariciarlos, con ternura, mientras yo solo me limitaba a suspirar._

_- Esto es injusto Natsu~ - dije en un puchero, el solo me quedo observando, tratando de entender a lo que me refería_

_- Porque yo debo de ser la única que se está desnudando - dije como niña consentida y con un toque sensual_

_- Oh! Luce no hables así que me enciendes más de lo que ya estoy, además eso tiene solución - dijo eso y se separó de mí, y se apoyó en sus rodillas en la cama hizo un gesto con su mano de que me acercara, mientras sonreía pícaramente._

_- Ven y cumple lo que deseas - dijo mientras reía._

_Me abalance sobre él, y ahora yo era la que estaba arriba y el abajo, lo agarre de la bufanda y le di un beso lleno de amor y deseo, mientras le quitaba su chaqueta y su bufanda a cuadros dejándolo a un lado en el suelo. _

_El continúo subiendo y bajando su mano en mi espalda y a la vez me daba besos por el cuello haciendo suspirar como nunca y sacándome uno que otro gemido._

_Comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, y uno se lo llevo a la boca, con la lengua lamia mi pezón en círculos... Ohh Dios aquella deliciosa sensación nunca la olvidaría! _

_- Ahhh ... Natsuuu~ por favor dámelo - gemía mientras decía su nombre ... _

_- HEYYY CHICOS ESTÁN AHÍ? VOY A ENTRAR - SE ESCUCHÓ LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN mientras tocaba la puerta, y por acto de alguna nueva magia nos separamos y buscamos nuestra ropa, nos dimos un último beso y me entré al baño a cambiar, y a la vez que apegaba mi oído a la puerta y estaba atenta a lo que decían _

* * *

_**Bueno este es otro Fic, que tenia algo avanzando :D! **_

_**Contiene algo de LEMON (es un trauma escribir esto), pero estoy dispuesto a perder mi Inocencia ;3**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2: Sospechas!_

_**Anteriormente **_

_**- HEYYY CHICOS ESTAN AHI? VOY A ENTRAR - SE ESCUCHÓ LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN mientras tocaba la puerta, y por acto de alguna nueva magia nos separamos y buscamos nuestra ropa, nos dimos un último beso y me entré al baño a cambiar, y a la vez estaba atenta a lo que decían afuera.**_

_**Continua: **_

_- Ehh? Flamitas... y Lucy? - Dijo ¿Gray? ... Por el apodo que le puso a Natsu supongo que era él._

_- Está terminando de darse un baño supongo - dijo Natsu un poco serio, de seguro para no llamar la atención de Gray_

_- Hmmm ya veo, me pareció escuchar que te estaba llamando como suplicando por algo - dijo Gray un poco confundido_

_- A-ah, es que la quise molestar quitándole su novela que le iba a dar a Levy jajaja - dijo Natsu... "bien pensado amor"... Un momento, ¿amor?, que lindo suena! Awwwwww! Solté un suspiro_

_- Espera un momento! No tengo que estar dándote explicaciones Stripper! Y además para que quieres a Lucy? - Dijo mi Natsu _

_- Jaja! No te esponjes flamita, Erza me mando para que le avisara a Lucy que vaya a Fairy Hill tenía algo que hablar con ella - dijo Gray, y recordé que le tenía que ayudar en algo._

_Ya estaba lista y salí tranquilamente tratando de no llevar sospechas, pero aun así no pude evitar el nerviosismo._

_- E-eh? Que ocurre Gray? - dije un poco nerviosa y a la vez molesta por interrumpir mi momento con Natsu, sacando mi aura más oscura_

_- E-e-e-e-tto-tto, E-er-za-za me ha mandado a lla-llamarte que vayas a ve-ve-verla a Fairy Hi-Hills - dijo Gray muy asustado, mientras que Natsu me sonreía y con una tierna sonrisa me dijo mudamente es decir por señas que me calmara._

_- Ufff - suspire y le hice caso a mi Natsu - Ahh ya veo, ahora que recuerdo tenía que verla ahí, hace como 30 minutos - dije mientras observaba el reloj del cuarto._

_- Vamos - dije mientras que Gray fue el primero en bajar las escaleras más por miedo que por otra cosa _

_- Tranquila mi amor, ya tendremos tiempo... Para hacer cositas - dijo Natsu con voz ronca y más ronca al decir la última palabra, lo cual me puso roja como tomate, nos besamos rápidamente y bajamos a ver a Gray._

_Y seguimos con nuestra rutina normal dándonos besos cuando estamos a solas... _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

- Lu-chann~

- Lucy-san

- Lucy

- Hey Lucy estas bien?

- Ehhh? Que pasa - dije mientras las miraba a todas

- Pues estamos hablándote y no nos haces caso - dijo Kana dando otro sorbo a su bebida

- Además te pusiste roja de la nada - dijo Levy

- Ahh! Jeje es que recordé algo vergonzoso que me ocurrió ayer - mentí para que dejen de preguntar

- Ahhh - soltaron todos en coro parece que no me lo creyeron

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS CHICOS

Un pelirrosa sentado en una silla, en medio de un círculo hecho por los chicos del gremio

_- _Bien Flamita! Escupe, que te traes con Lucy? - Dijo Gray

- Eh?! Con Lucy? Pues nada! - Dijo Natsu supuestamente sorprendido por la pregunta

- Hmm es que no tienes nada con la coneja? - dijo Gajeel fastidiado por la actitud de su rival

- Hmm con Lucy, pero si es mi nakama - dijo el pelirrosa

- Ya Natsu! No te hagas el idiota - dijo ¿Laxus?

- Laxus? Pero, A qué se debe todo esto? - dijo Natsu, sorprendido esta vez, que hasta Laxus anda metido en esto

- Pues todos sabemos que ustedes nos ocultan algo - dijo Fried, mientras que Biscklow y los demás asentían con la cabeza.

- Pues como ven nada!, solo pasamos el tiempo conversando y jugando - dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

- Hmmm te tendremos vigilado! - dijo Gray haciendo una seña con las manos (N/A: algo así como el meme de "I'm watching you"!)

- Jaja Vamos chicos, no es nada, enserio! - Dijo Natsu un poco molesto - Ya me puedo ir? - Preguntó el pelirrosa y todos asintieron.

_**Al Día Siguiente**_

Todo el gremio se encontraba como un día habitual, peleas por acá, espadazos de Erza por allá, hielo, fuego y metal por los aires.

Ya cuando todo estaba más tranquilo, y algunos miembros del gremio se encontraban en misiones, un chico de cabello negro se acercó a la barra.

- Hey Mira, me das un poco de cerveza - dijo Gray.

- Claro Gray! - Dijo Mirajane con su típica sonrisa.

- Gray, espero no estés tomando en exceso! - dijo Erza con una leve aura asesina

- N-no recién voy por mi primer va-vaso - dijo el pelinegro asustado y temiendo lo peor.

- Hey Gray, mira por allá - dijo la pelirroja señalando con un dedo al fondo del gremio.

Gray giró la cabeza hacia donde señalaba la pelirroja y para su asombro y el de ella, eran Natsu y Lucy, conversando y riendo además de que ambos se miraban algo sonrojados.

- Ellos tienen algo que nos ocultan, y es mi deber averiguarlo o dejare de llamarme Erza Scarlet "Titania" - dijo Erza en forma de discurso y Gray solo se limitó a aplaudir por aquel discurso motivacional al estilo Erza.

- Que te parece si los espiamos - dijo Erza y dicho esto, la pelirroja se alejó de la barra con Gray tomando de su cerveza, en un brazo, siendo arrastrado.

Se posicionaron cerca de una columna ubicado a una mesa de donde estaban los chicos, pero no podían verlos solo escucharlos ya que estaban de espaldas.

- Hey, Lucy no me toques ahí! - Dijo Natsu, tanto Erza como Gray se sonrojaron imaginando a Lucy tocando a Natsu y una forma pervertida.

- Tú te lo buscaste! - respondió la maga estelar.

- Jejeje pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa me desquitare todo lo que pueda! - Dijo el pelirrosa, mientras reía malvadamente.

Gray y Erza se tensaron y su cabeza comenzó a echar humo al imaginarse a sus amigos en actos de mayores de 18 años.

- Ahh Natsu... - Dijo Lucy en suspiro, Erza y Gray quedaron en un shock POST TRAUMATICO! (N/A: Joder hasta yoo!) al escuchar ese suspiro, voltearon rápidamente pero se dieron con la sorpresa de que Natsu y Lucy ya no estaban, giraron hacia la puerta y se veía a Natsu jalando del brazo de Lucy.

- Nee! Mira, Lisanna Ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana! - gritó Natsu desde la puerta llevando a Lucy como un saco de papas.

- Okk! - Respondieron las albinas mientras reían y retomaban a sus labores.

Mientras que Erza y Gray se reponían de aquel SHOCK

- Vamos Gray, no dejare que Natsu toque a Lucy antes del matrimonio, o me dejaran de llamar "Titania" – dijo Erza sacando su espada al final de la frase

Y sin escuchar la decisión de Gray, este ya estaba siendo arrastrado por la pelirroja, aun con su cerveza en la mano, "a este paso ya no necesitare caminar" pensaba el pelinegro mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella.

**UNOS 15 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Erza y Gray ya estaban afuera de la casa de Lucy, así que sin más que hacer se acercaron a la puerta y la pelirroja sacó una Ganzúa y un tensor, "pero que hace Erza con esto?" pensó Gray (N/A: Bueno que puedo decir, como estará la puerta de la casa del "POBRE JELLAL"/(O.O)/), mientras la pelirroja ya se encontraba metiendo la cabeza para ver que no haya moros en la costa dieron un paso, y un sonido invadió sus oídos.

- Ahhh Natsu me duele… se más delicado! – se escuchaba la voz de la rubia en la otra habitación.

- Lo siento Lucy, creo que me deje llevar jeje – se escuchaba a Natsu, lo cual confirmaba las sospechas de ambos magos "ESPIAS".

Inmediatamente Gray tapó la nariz de Erza y ella la nariz de él, aquel derrame nasal era extremo e inevitable, cayendo la pelirroja desmayada aquello era demasiado para su "INOCENTE" mente, mientras que Gray todavía sangrando y algo pálida también no se imaginaba que Lucy haya dejado a Natsu hacer lo que cree que están haciendo.

- Ahh que bien se siente! Natsu mueve más las manos! – decía Lucy

- Así está bien? – pregunto el pelirrosado

- Ahhh! Si justo ahí! Que rico! – dijo Lucy algo ¿contenta?

Aquello sí que ya no podía soportar Gray y sin más cayo desmayado al igual que su compañera espía.

Ya al cabo de 2 minutos la pelirroja abrió los ojos, ya consiente de donde se encontraba, agudizo sus sentidos y estuvo atenta a todo ruido

- Nat-su! – dijo Lucy dando una especie de gemido

Y sin perder el tiempo, la pelirroja y él ya recuperado Gray, corrieron a la puerta y lo que vieron no lo pudieron creer, aquella imagen se les quedaría grabada para siempre, aquello era un acto demasiado…

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aca el segundo capítulo! Ni yo entiendo que estaran haciendo Lucy y Natsu O:)**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Y sin perder el tiempo, la pelirroja y él ya recuperado Gray, corrieron a la puerta y lo que vieron no lo pudieron creer, aquella imagen se les quedaría grabada para siempre, aquello era un acto demasiado... ¿Normal?

Se encontraba Natsu y Lucy en la cama acostados viendo televisión mientras comían un poco de pastel.

- Eh? Erza? - Dijo Lucy

- Hielito? - Dijo Natsu

-Que paso? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo el pelirrosa y la rubia.

- Eso deberíamos de preguntar nosotros que están haciendo? - Preguntó Erza un poco exaltada

- Ahh pues! Nada del otro mundo, comiendo un poco de pastel - dijo Natsu sin importancia, volviéndose a acomodar en la cama de la rubia y subía un poco más el volumen de la TV.

- E-eh? Pastel? - Dijo Erza sin entender

- Aja! - Dijo Lucy dándole otra probada a su pastel.

- y esos suspiros? Y ese "Hmm que rico" - dijo Erza con el rostro sonrojado.

- Ah eso, pues estábamos viendo una novela romántica y me emocione con la parte del beso y suspiré pensando cuando me tocaría tener a un chico para mí - dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada al final pero algo creíble.

- Pero eso no explica el "Hmm que rico" - dijo Gray

- Ahh eso! Pues traje pastel para comer con Lucy - dijo Natsu sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

- Hmm y el "mueve más las manos"? - Dijo Erza

- Yayaya! Que se traen ustedes, es que no puedo venir a ver a Lucy? - Dijo Natsu un poco molesto por el interrogatorio.

- Tu solo responde - dijo Erza y Gray al mismo tiempo

- Pues a la hora que llegue... quería asustar a Lucy y lo hice pero por la impresión se cayó de la cama y se raspo la pierna, así que le cure con una pomada y luego le di el pastel para que no se enoje... Contentos? - dijo el pelirrosa fastidiado por las preguntas

- Hmmmmm! - Se escuchó por parte de los magos "espías" mientras asentían.

- Bueno podemos seguir con la novela? - Dijo Lucy.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a ver a Loke - dijo Gray acercándose a la puerta.

- Ahh si, Gray, podrías decirle a Loke que no este de chismoso y que me deje de fastidiar - dijo Lucy un poco molesta.

- Ahh sí, yo se lo diré - dijo Gray saliendo rápidamente de la NO forzada puerta.

- Bueno, iré al gremio tengo que ir a ver al maestro para una misión clase S - dijo Erza un poco sonrojada debido a la forma en que había mal interpretado las cosas.

- Haiii! - respondieron Lucy y Natsu

Una vez que nuestros "famosos espías" se habían ido, Lucy y Natsu se miraron por un momento, y sin más que decir, Lucy se abalanzo sobre Natsu dándole un profundo beso, mientras el pelirrosa colocaba una mano en la cadera de Lucy y con la otra atrás de la cabeza de la rubia para profundizar el beso hasta que el "maldito" oxigeno los obligaba a separarse (N/A: Joder maldito oxigeno no sabes cuánto te odiaba), y se miraban fijamente.

- Te amo - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Yo también - dijeron otra vez juntos

- Jajaja - comenzaron a reírse de tales coincidencias, y la razón era simple ambos se amaban con locura.

.

.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Y otro hermoso día apareció en la ciudad de Fiore… mientras que en el gremio más escandaloso de esta ciudad, Fairy Tail. Las chicas hacían su interrogatorio a Luce NUEVAMENTE, pero no se habían percatado de un chico de cabello rubio se asomaba por las puertas del gremio y saludo a la persona que admiro desde pequeño aunque lo seguía haciendo.

- Hey Natsu-san como se encuentra hoy? - dijo el rubio

- Ah! Hola Sting, yo bien, perfectamente bien, y a ti ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa, pues no veía hace mucho a Sting, desde la última vez que le presentó a Lissana en los juegos mágicos celebrado hace un año.

- Ah pues, vengo a ver a Lucy - dijo con simpleza Sting.

- ah Lucy, y se puede saber para qué? - Le dijo Natsu un poco molesto

- A contarle unos asuntos que quedo pendiente entre ella y yo - dijo Sting muy sonriente, mientras Natsu se aguantaba los celos, a casi explotar.

Mientras que la maga al percatarse de la llegada de Sting, observó a Natsu muy furioso, por lo que actuó rápidamente y fue hacia él, mientras caminaba hacia Sting recordó algo.

_**FLASHBACK (NORMAL P.O.V)**_

Unos meses atrás antes en el gremio por la mañana, un Natsu muy sonriente se acercaba a la barra a saludar a Mira y a Lissana.

- Yooo! Lissana, Mirajane cómo están? - se acercó Natsu a la barra como todos los días para pedir algo para desayunar

- Bien, bien - dijeron ambas en coro con una gran sonrisa

Natsu hizo su pedido, y al cabo de 5 minutos llego su comida ya preparada, para acercarse Lissana a dejar los platos de comida en su mesa y se sentó junto con él, así empezaron su conversación muy tranquilamente hablando de las cosas de la infancia y todo referente a los viejos tiempos hasta que tocaron el tema del noviazgo a lo cual Natsu se tenso

- Lissana: Natsu te acuerdas cuando criamos a Happy?

- Natsu: Aja, como olvidarlo? - dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

- Lissana: te acuerdas de la propuesta que te hice - dijo la albina un poco sonrojada

- Natsu: Ehh! Pues... Que tiene? - dijo Natsu al final de forma simple

- Lisanna: Pues la verdad es que tu marcaste una gran etapa en mi vida y pues yo... yo... Tú todavía me gustas - dijo Lisanna, de forma tímida

- Natsu: Ehh! Bueno yo... - Dijo Natsu tratando de ganar tiempo, para ordenar y buscar las palabras justas para no herir a su amiga

- Natsu: Yo, bueno, a ver, hmmmm, no lo voy a negar, yo te quiero, eres una gran amiga, me ayudaste en mis tiempos difíciles y de eso te estoy eternamente agradecido pero... - No pudo continuar pues Lisanna lo interrumpió

- Lisanna: Natsu, tú lo prometiste, pensé que nunca me ibas a olvidar - dijo Lisanna un tanto desesperado y algo triste, lo cual se percató Natsu.

- Natsu: Yo nunca te olvide, pues las cosas pueden cambiar pero los corazones siempre son los mismos

- Lisanna: Y entonces... dijo Lisanna triste por el rechazo que le daba su amigo

- Natsu: Pues yo siempre te quise, pero no de la manera que tú lo habías hecho, además mi padre siempre me dijo que debía cumplir mis promesas...- dijo Natsu muy serio

- Lisanna: entonces aceptaras o que, no te entiendo - dijo Lisanna tratando de retener las lágrimas

- Natsu: Déjame terminar... Hmm pero el también me enseño a no mentir y a no engañar a las personas que quieres, pues si yo te acepto, te estaré engañando pues no siento lo mismo que tú - y con eso finalizó el Dragon Slayer, un poco triste por su amiga

- Lisanna: Entiendo... Ahora dime, es por Lucy verdad? Es por ella verdad? - Dijo Lisanna muy triste, y algo agitada

Natsu se quedó helado, no sabía que decir, trataba de ordenar sus ideas pues, en verdad no entendía del todo como se sentía, cuando estaba con ella, pues últimamente se sentía nervioso, su temperatura subía cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, y una gran felicidad lo abordaba pero acaso eso era ¿amor?.

- Natsu: ... - el seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos sin encontrar palabras para responder a su amiga

- Lisanna: Respóndeme Natsu, es ella acaso? - Dijo la albina muy triste

- Natsu: Lo siento Lisanna - Dijo esto, y Lisanna, lo entendió, eso era un sí, ella era el problema, pero ella no podía echarle la culpa a Lucy, pues en el corazón, nadie manda...

- Lisanna: Esta bien Natsu - dijo La albina con una sonrisa que demostraba tristeza pero a la vez resignación.

- Natsu: Gracias por comprender, pero eso no significa que vayamos a dejar de ser amigos y de los mejores verdad? - dijo Natsu temiendo lo peor

Lisanna solo negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se abrazaron, solo con eso se pudo reconfortar Lissana, al haber perdido a su amor de infancia

Pero ambos no se dieron cuenta que él gremio los observaba y escuchaba, en especial una rubia que escuchó todo quedando muy sorprendida por la actitud tan correcta de Natsu al llevar la situación, pues debía de reconocer que él había madurado después de todo ya tenía 25 años, y eso ya era obvio, aunque ella siempre pensó que ambos se amaban, y ahora no sabía lo que sentía una parte se alegraba, otra estaba triste por el rechazo de su amiga, y luego se sintió más triste pues ella la había mencionado, dando a entender que ella tenía la culpa de ese rechazo, pero que podía hacer ella en estos momentos, así que decidió esperar unos días para luego conversar con ella.

Al pasar de una semana, el gremio seguía igual de divertido como siempre, y con las peleas de siempre y una maga pelirroja separándolos a todos a espadazo limpio

Se acercó una rubia a la barra

- Hola! Mira, como estas? no has visto a Lissana por aquí - dijo Lucy muy tranquila

- Si está adentro lavando la ropa de algunos chicos del gremio - dijo Mira con su alegre sonrisa

- Gracias Mira, tengo que hablar con ella, podría pasar a verla? Dijo Lucy pidiendo permiso para entrar

- Pues claro Lucy, y sé que tú la ayudaras a pasar estos malos tiempos que tiene, anda ve - dijo Mira muy contenta por tal acto de Lucy

Lucy siguió su camino hasta observar a una albina tendiendo la ropa para que esta secase, se le veía muy triste pero aun así ella tenía que decir

- Hey Lisanna, hola como estas - dijo Lucy

- Bien, muy bie... dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa forzada pero fue interrumpida por una rubia que la abrazaba y se disculpaba con lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo siento Lisanna, enserio yo nunca quise, entrometerme entre ustedes, escuche su conversación sin querer- señalo Lucy muy triste por ver sufrir a su amiga

- No te preocupes Lucy, tú no tienes la culpa, no es necesario que te disculpes, además nadie manda en el corazón de alguien - dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa

- Además si él, es feliz contigo, pues yo lo comprendo, lo quiero mucho y su felicidad es lo primero para mí - dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa sincera

- feliz conmigo? Pero que dices, yo no le gusto es más ni le intereso, el me ve como su mejor amiga - señalo la maga estelar un poco triste ya que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos

- No te desanimes Lucy, pues si bien escuchaste el no negó que hayas sido tú, la que le gusta - dijo Lisanna tranquila y con una sonrisa pícara, animando a Lucy

- Pero tampoco afirmó nada - dijo Lucy volviendo a decaerse

- Yo lo conozco, Lucy, solo está confundido, está tratando de descifrar que es lo que siente por ti, pues para él, el amor es algo raro - dijo la albina tratando de animar a la maga estelar

- tú crees? - Dijo Lucy un tanto insegura

- Si pi! - Dijo la albina riéndose de los gestos que hacia su amiga

Y así pasaron el día conversando sobre Natsu, las travesuras de pequeños, también hablaron sobre los chicos de Edoras y Lucy habló sobre su vida en las tierra de los Heartfilia, sobre las misiones con Natsu, mientras seguían tendiendo la ropa, y desde ese día la albina se dio cuenta que se había ganado una gran amiga, una fiel y sincera amiga.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

- Hey Sting que te trae por acá - señalo la maga mientras se acercaba a Sting, y mientras Natsu notando cada movimiento. Esto le causó a la maga un poco de gracia, pues verlo en ese estado, le daba la seguridad, que él, la amaba y mucho.

- Ah pues vengo a verte a ti, para hablar de lo que tú ya sabes - dijo Sting un poco avergonzado, Lucy se giró hacia las chicas que la veían con una sonrisa de "te atrapamos", y se dio cuenta que Lissana le hacía señas.

- Hmmm ya veo, ven no tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo Lucy haciéndole una seña con la mano, el siguió hacia una mesa del gremio

Mientras Natsu se encontraba a un lado viendo la escena, que le hacía hervir la sangre, después de que Lucy y Sting se fueron a sentar a una mesa lejos del gremio, Natsu se quedó observándolos, viendo a Sting como le susurraba cosas al oído a SU Luce! Y ella reía, algo sonrojada.

- ¿Qué pasa Flamita? Estas celoso? - Dijo Gray con un tono burlón

- No para nada, estoy muy tranquilo - dijo Natsu al borde de la locura, todo esto lo hacía porque confiaba en Luce, y trataba de controlarse

- Pues a mi parecer, estas muy celoso - dijo Gray mirando como Natsu calcinaba una silla con su mano derecha.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Sting

- Natsu-san esta que nos observa Lucy-nii, pero solo a mí me mira con un aura asesina- dijo Sting un poco nervioso pues, conocía el poder de Natsu.

- No te preocupes por él, pues te cuento que ya somos novios, pero no le hemos dicho a los chicos del gremio, es que quizás no lo tomen bien, o mejor dicho a qué ERZA no lo tome bien - dijo un poco nerviosa

- Ohh! Ya veo, aún así felicidades! - Le dijo el rubio a la maga, dándole un abrazo.

- Si, gracias, gracias, pero creo que debes de ir a verla, te está esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre, suerte - le dijo Lucy muy sonriente, pues su ahora y por siempre novio la celaba mucho.

- Si gracias Lucy-nii por el apoyo - dicho esto se despidió de Lucy y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para emprender su ida hacia ese lugar.

Al salir Sting del gremio, Natsu aprovecho para acercarse a hablar con Lucy, con el pretexto de poder elegir una misión.

Se acercó a ella y le propuso hacer una misión, lo cual ella acepto y se dirigieron a tomar un anuncio de la tabla de misiones, escogieron uno sencillo: Pues escoltar a una chica muy adinerada, hacia un castillo.

- El pago es bueno 1, 200 000 jewels, y partiremos mañana, a cumplir la misión - dijo el mago de fuego a lo que Lucy asintió.

Después de escoger el trabajo, se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto del gremio para conversar... Al sentarse, la maga suspiró, pues ya sabía que vendría.

- Luce que hacia Sting acá y porque te susurraba cosas al oído? - dijo Natsu con enfado

- Tranquilízate amor, no es, lo que tú piensas - dijo Lucy tranquila

- Entonces explícate - dijo el mago un poco menos molesto, pues sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo, y la culpa no la tenía ella.

- Pues veras desde esa vez que tú le presentaste a Lissana, ellos han estado saliendo, pero todo en secreto, pues Li-chan teme que Elfman y Mirajane se meterían en su relación y ella no quiere que eso ocurra, así que me pidió que la ayudara en eso, cubriéndole la espalda, mientras sale con Sting - señalo Lucy un poco aliviada

- Natsu: Ahh ya veo! Que bien! Felicitaré a Lissana en cuanto se de la oportunidad! Ah y Lo siento por haberme comportado así - señalo el mago un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento

- Mi natsu, no te preocupes - dijo la maga que ya se encontraba cerca para darle un beso, pero se controló.

- Ya nos dará de hacer esto y más - dijo Natsu con una voz ronca y sensual, que ponía a Lucy los cabellos en punta y un sonrojo igualando a un tomate.

Después de haber solucionado todo, regresaron a sus puestos muy alegres...

- Ehh! Lu-chan que fue eso? - Dijo Levy con una sonrisa

- Ah que te refieres? - Dijo Lucy

- Estas saliendo con Sting? Desde cuando son novios? Donde se conocieron? - La bombardeaban con preguntas a Lucy

- No somos nada, es un amigo, y Natsu me lo presentó en los últimos juegos mágicos - dijo Lucy muy tranquila

- Ahh! - Dijeron todos al unísono

- Aun así Juvia cree que guardas algo -

- Hmm para nada chicas, si pasara algo serían las primeras en saberlo.

Erza en otra mesa, estaba comiendo su pastel de fresa que tanto le encanta.

- Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy vengan - gritó la pelirroja de repente, y con una gran sonrisa.

- Que pasa Erza ? - se acercaron todos preguntando

- Iremos a acampar :) - dijo Erza tranquilamente

- No quiero eso me aburre/da sueño - dijeron Gray y Natsu al mismo tiempo

- No les he preguntado, si quieren ir? - dijo Erza con un aura oscura muy densa

- AYE SIRRRRRR! - Dijeron los 4 incluyendo a Lucy y Happy

De ahí cada uno salió, a empacar sus cosas, sin antes Happy decir que iba a ir a ver a Charle

Mientras tanto, Natsu y Lucy caminaban alegremente conversando acerca del libro que dejo el padre adoptivo de Natsu

Hasta que llegaron a casa de Lucy, Natsu entro por la ventana, en manos traía a Lucy al estilo princesa y la acostaba en su cama, delicadamente.

Después de eso seguían conversando, dándose besos, tocándose de vez en cuando, pues todavía faltaba mucho para que sean las 8 de la noche, lo cual fue la hora acordada por todos.

- Natsu! - Decía Lucy entre suspiros

- Lucy no sabes, cuanto te amo - decía Natsu mientras tocaba a Lucy en sus partes sensibles

- Yo también, mi Natsu, no sabes cuánto te amo - decía Lucy mientras lo besaba con deseo y pasión. Natsu observo el reloj que estaba encima del escritorio de Lucy y dio un brinco pues ya eran cerca de las 6:30 y todavía no alistaba sus cosas, y si llegaba tarde Erza lo mataría.

Se despegó de Lucy un poco, lo cual a ella le disgustó, pues se sentía muy bien con los toques que le daba su novio.

- Nee! Luce, ya es un poco tarde, tengo que ir a alistar mis cosas, si llegamos tarde Erza nos matará - dijo Natsu un poco asustado por lo feroz que puede ser Erza.

- Esta bien, amor, 7:30 vienes a mi casa para ir juntos a la estación - dicho esto el pelirrosa salió, sin antes darle un beso a su hermosa novia.

Y así salió, Natsu rumbo a su casa, al llegar allí, se dio cuenta de que Happy no había regresado y que seguro todavía estaba con Charle. Arreglo sus cosas y tomó rumbo de regreso a casa de Lucy.

Al asomarse por la ventana vio a su linda novia guardando un poco de comida en una canasta, para poder comer más tarde, se fue por atrás de ella y la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, y colocó su cabeza a lado de la de ella, Lucy giró y le beso la mejilla, y salieron a la estación.

Y así tomaron rumbo, hacia la estación de Magnolia, esperaron más de 30 minutos en la estación y ninguno de sus compañeros aparecía, después de que la paciencia se les agotará, decidieron tomar rumbo a su destino, ya que el tren que hacia su parada en el bosque "Wild", ya iba a salir.

Una vez que abordaron el tren casi automáticamente Natsu cayó casi inconsciente sobre su maga, ella solo se limitó a tenerlo en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos, jugando con él.

Al llegar a su destino, acomodaron sus cosas, Natsu trato de hacer la campaña, asiendo tontos intentos por armarla, así que le pidió a Lucy que lo ayudará, ella accedió, y ayudó al mago.

Mientras cerca de ellos, a unos metros más adelante, se encontraban dos personas junto a un gato, que trataban de aguantar la risa.

- Erza, y ahora que hacemos? - Dijo un gato azul

- Pues, sólo debemos esperar a que hagan algo que confirmen mis sospechas - señalo la pelirroja

- Gray: Ambos han estado actuando raro en el gremio, acá hay gato encerrado, ehhh! Sin ofender Happy -

- Happy: Aye! No te preocupes

Mientras tanto, Lucy y Natsu terminaron de armar la campaña (carpa, tienda, etc.)

- Natsu: Gracias Lucy, sin tu ayuda, no lo hubiese acabado

- Lucy: Yayy! La verdad nos quedó muy bien, dame esos cinco - dijo la maga muy feliz, mientras Natsu correspondía el gestó.

- Natsu: Ahora hay que hacer el fuego, pero lo haremos a la antigua - dijo esto sacando dos palos de madera, frotándolos rápidamente, mientras tanto Lucy sacaba las cosas para acomodarlo dentro de la Carpa.

Después de 20 minutos

- Natsu: joder! Me rindo, aghh! - y una rubia se acercaba a él

- Lucy: Dame eso, yo lo haré - a lo que agarro los palos de madera y comenzó su ardua tarea, mientras Natsu sonreía por la actitud decisiva de Luce.

Al mismo tiempo, más adelante, 2 magos veían la escena con fastidio y aburrimiento.

- Happy: Yo creo que ustedes están alucinando - dijo el gato

- Erza: Yo estoy segura que entre ellos pasa algo, y no me iré hasta confirmarlo -

- Gray: Flamita, no sabe de estas cosas Erza, no le buscas otra pata más al gato - mientras Happy pensaba: que tiene este contra los gatos -.-

- Erza: Ya cállense y quédense quietos, quiero escuchar lo que hablan - dijo la pelirroja con un aura oscura y tenebrosa

- Aye sirr! - Dijeron ambos abrazándose

A lo que Lucy, seguía frotando los palos sin obtener resultados u.u

- Lucy: Esto es imposible aishh! - dijo Lucy muy molesta a lo que iba a ver la canasta de comida, pues ya le había dado hambre

- Natsu: Nee! Lucy, dame un poco, muero de hambre -

- Lucy: Nooooooo! - guardando la comida para no darle nada a Natsu

- Natsu: Qué? Lucy no seas mala, además hay 5 porciones de comida, no te la pensaras comer todas? -

- Lucy: Si, eso haré! - Sacándole la lengua y dándole la espalda.

- Natsu: Lucy engordarás más!

- Lucy: Que has dicho? - Acercándose al mago con un aura oscura y tenebrosa, mientras Natsu temblaba de miedo, nunca vio a su Luce tan molesta

- Natsu: Nada, Nada, lo siento - y paffff! Un coscorrón que dejo a Natsu sentado

- Lucy: Y no comerás NADAAAA!, y apúrate con ese fuego! Idiota - mientras se alistaba a comer.

- Natsu: No, Lucy moriré de hambre T-T

- Lucy: Termina tu trabajo y quizás te deje algo - a lo cual abría la canasta para sacar la comida, y comerla en delante del pelirrosa

- Natsu: Ya voy - apurándose Natsu a encender el fuego, colocó sus manos en la leña y al instante ya tenían su fogata lista, para después acercarse a la maga, con mirada de cachorrito abandonado, a lo que ella, no podía negarle nada dejándola sin opción, y le acercó su parte. Ya después de comer, conversaron un poco más acerca del gremio y de sus integrantes, para después susurrarle unas cuantas palabras al oído de la maga, mientras ella reía y asintió

POR OTRO LADO

- Gray: Yo no veo nada raro, solo un par de amigos que se están divirtiendo, eso es todo -

- Erza: Hmm, no me rendiré - mientras pensaba en algo

- Erza: A ver Gray, trata de aullar como un lobo para que se asusten - el mago de hielo asintió y llevo sus manos hacia la boca tratando de simular el aullido de un lobo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Escucharon decir, a lo que prestaron más atención a lo que sucedía.

Mientras que Lucy era abrazada por Natsu de una manera muy protectora

- Natsu: No lo sé, Lucy, pero nada te hará daño - mientras seguía abrazando a la maga, al cabo de unos segundos el ruido había cesado ..

- Natsu: Parece que ya se fue -

- Lucy: Gracias, Natsu - se acercó a Natsu, dándole un rápido beso

Y los espectadores se quedaron con la quijada prácticamente en el piso.

- Natsu: Lu...lu...cy! - susurrándole cosas al oído, a lo que ella asintió, y el la cargo rumbo a la carpa.

Y así, dejando a los demás espectadores, como tomates, a excepción de Happy, el ya sabía de la relación de sus amigos pero fingió su sorpresa. A lo que las sombras de la carpa se mezclaban de forma, que dejaban volar la imaginación de ambos chicos.

- Lucy: Natsuuu ahhhhh! - Dijo Lucy en un gran suspiro

A Erza y Gray, se les puso los pelos de punta, esto si ya era otro nivel, y no pensaban que sus amigos, ya estaban en este, después de aquel sonido, decidieron mejor alejarse pues empezaron a sentirse mal, estaban espiando a sus amigos. Así que trataron de alejarse, al igual que Happy, pero una voz y risas detrás de ellos, los dejaron en seco pues sabían quienes eran.

- ERZA! - Dijeron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

- Natsu: Chicos los estábamos esperando Jajaja - dijo Natsu a lo que se reía

- Lucy: Si demoraron bastante Jajaja - siguió Lucy riéndose al igual que Natsu

- Erza: ¿Qué?! Acaso esto es una broma

- jajajajjajaja - y la pareja se tiró al piso, ya no podían seguir aguantando la risa

- Gray: Pe...pe...pero! Vimos que se estaban besando

- Natsu: desde su posición se vería como un beso, pero solo estábamos muy cerca - todavía riéndose

- Erza: Y lo de la carpa como lo explican? - a lo que sacaba una espada apuntando a Natsu.

- Lucy: jajaja, pues solo tratábamos, de que las sombras, se vieran como algo diferente

- Happy: Y el suspiro, que hiciste?

- Lucy: Jajajajaja para darle más veracidad a lo de que supuestamente pasaba en la carpa jajajaja -

- Natsu: Vaya que los engañamos jajajaja - mientras Erza y Gray, estaban rojos

- Gray: Como se dieron cuenta de que estabamos acá? -

- Natsu: Muy simple, los detecté rápidamente con su olor desde que llegue, y luego le dije a Lucy y planeamos una broma jajaja - señalo el pelirrosa mientras reía.

- Erza: ustedes nos ocultan algo y no me detendré hasta saber que es! - Señalo la pelirroja en forma de discurso, mientras Happy y Gray le aplaudían dándole elogios.

- Yo sé que acá hay gato encerrado – dijo Gray

- Eh! Que tienes con los gatos Gray? – preguntó Happy

- Nada, Nada! u.u' - dijo Gray

* * *

Ufff! ya lo tenia algo avanzado este capitulo pero por muchas razones no lo pude publicar antes ... asi que pido disculpas ... supongo que para recompensar la demora lo hice con mas de 4k palabras :)! ... ESPERO LES GUSTE ESPERO REVIEWS ! :D


End file.
